The Omen Of The Future
by Aqua Butterfly Aquastar
Summary: In the year of 2066, the Warrior Clans still thrive, but they've changed a lot. Follow four siblings' life as they receive a prophecy. Rated T for battles and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The loud noise of Humani seeped into Phonekit's ears, waking her up. She opened her eyes and bounded over to her siblings, Energykit, Metalkit and Networkkit. Phonekit had been born in ThunderClan two moons ago to Paperpelt and Lampgaze, and she was eager to become an apprentice and see the world.

"Let's play plastic-ball!" Energykit mewed, the wind blowing back her pretty golden fur.

"Okay!" Networkkit agreed, her amber eyes dancing.

As Phonekit looked around the dome, she saw that all of the warriors' bodies were Modified. She knew her and her siblings would go to the Humani at the age of six moons, letting them "change their body". Whatever you wanted, the Humani made it for you. Then they would input two moons worth of Humani Speak into their minds. Then followed one-and-a-half moon of training and reviewing with her mentor, showing her the imputed knowledge that she had gained and of course, the warrior code. She hoped that she could have crystals on her pelt, for it was all the rage among the Clans. Her mother, Paperpelt had blue crystals studded into her plain white pelt, while her father Lampgaze had given up his dull brown eyes for chemically-made amber yellow eyes. g

"You missed!" Metalkit teased her, snapping her out of her thoughts when the plastic ball they were playing with flew right past Phonekit, landing straight in the apprentice's den.

Energykit groaned. "Why do you always miss?" she pouted. "Well, it's probably because I have bad coordination. I can ask the Humani to fix that." Phonekit defended.

Her sister shrugged and chatted to Networkkit while Phonekit, sighing went to pick up the ball. It wasn't hard to spot, and as Phonekit carried the bright blue ball back, the two apprentices, Glasspaw and Photopaw waved hello to her. "Hi, Phonekit! How are you doing?" Photopaw called, her gold-striped tail curled around her paws. "Oh, I'm fine, thank you." Phonekit squeaked back, nervous to be talking to an apprentice. "Phonekit! Where are you?" she heard Metalkit yowled. "Coming!" Phonekit called back. She raced back to the nursery, panting. "What took you so long?" Networkkit grumbled. "I was talking to an apprentice." Phonekit's eyes shone. "Come on, let's just keep on playing. I'm tired of this talking." Energykit sighed.

* * *

"Phonekit, Energykit, Networkkit and Metalkit have reached six moons and are ready to be Modified and made apprentices. Phonekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Phonepaw. Videofoot, you have shown excellent skills throughout your training. You shall be Phonepaw's mentor." Phonepaw felt so excited even at the idea of being an apprentice that she almost squeaked as they touched paws.

"Energykit," Keystar mewed, looking down fondly at her brother's kits, "From now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Energypaw. Diamondpelt, you shall be Energypaw's mentor." Keystar's deep-set chemically-made silver eyes glowed proudly in her golden fur.

"Networkkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Networkpaw. Enginenose, you have received good training from Motorclaw and you shall be Networkpaw's mentor."

"Metalkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Metalpaw. Your mentor shall be Batterystripe."

"I have another announcement to make. Glasspaw and Photopaw have passed their assessment and are ready to become warriors. Mentors, have they done well?" Keystar yowled.

"Yes." The mentors called out.

""I, Keystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Glasspaw, Photopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The two apprentices meowed in unison.

"Then by the powers of my leadership, I name you warriors. Glasspaw, from now on you shall be known as Glassfur. ThunderClan honors you, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

"Photopaw, from now on you shall be known as Photofilm. ThunderClan honors you, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The two new warriors padded into the leader's den.

"The Clan is dismissed." Keystar bowed her golden head.

"Hooray! I'm finally an apprentice! I can't wait to get my Modifications! Phonepaw yowled in her head. "Phonepaw, shall we go to the Modification Center?" Videofoot meowed suddenly from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is my kit going to save us from danger? And who, or what is the 'storm'?" Cinderheart looked amazed and a little frightened. "We don't know." Lionblaze murmured gravely. "But everything will reveal itself in the future." Jayfeather mewed. "I sure hope so." Cinderheart meowed as she walked out of the medicine cat den.

* * *

(A few moons later) Tinykit crept across the nursery, pretending to stalk a mouse. "Hey, what are you doing, kit?" a bossy voice mewed. Tinykit looked up and saw the two apprentices, Amberpaw and Snowpaw. They looked angrily at Tinykit. Tinykit couldn't understand why, so she blurted out "Hey, why are you staring at me? I didn't do anything wrong." Snowpaw stepped forward and meowed arrogantly, "We're looking for your sister, Littlekit." "My name's Tinykit." Tinykit mewed stoutly. "Who cares, where's your sister?" Amberpaw snapped. "Well, I don't know and you shouldn't have asked me anyway because I don't play with them and I don't even want to play with them so you should have asked someone else!" Tinykit mewed all in one breath. The two apprentices looked at each other, shrugged and went off. "Hello, Tinykit." a voice meowed. The little kit turned around and saw Ivypool. "What are you doing here?" she mewed curiously to Ivypool. "I'm expecting kits, so I'm moving into the nursery." the older she-cat explained.

"You're expecting kits?" Cinderheart had slunk back into the nursery and overheard them. "Who's the father?"

"Toadstep." Ivypool shrugged.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Lionblaze had overheard the conversation.

Tinykit felt like she was sort of being ignored, so she left the older cats talking and slipped off to a little corner in the nursery. There, she imagined that she was an apprentice, Tinypaw, who had learnt the secrets of fighting, and herself as a warrior, Tinyfeather. It was the perfect name. "Hey, Tinykit!" It was her brother, Rainkit. He was the only one who seemed to even notice her at all. "Hi, Rainkit. What's up?" She mewed, not wanting to let go of her daydreams. "Squirrelflight told me that our apprentice ceremonies are next moon!" He meowed enthusiastically. Tinykit groaned, laying her head back on her paws. "That's ages away, Rainkit! Why are you so excited? Because there's no need to be!" Rainkit, tail drooping, walked away. "Wait, Rainkit, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that there's really no need to be so excited." Tinykit called out, stopping Rainkit in his tracks. "Okay." Rainkit mewed, looking at her with his silver head tilted slightly. Tinykit, closing her green eyes in amusement, resumed her daydreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Energypaw shivered as the Humani went out of the room. The Modification that she had chosen were to have her tail and paws dyed bright blue, and little golden stars implanted into her green eyes. She was so excited! Energypaw thought she was sure to stun her siblings. Shortly after the the Humani, Lysia came back she told Energypaw to eat some medicine, giving her a vial of purple liquid. Energypaw sipped warily from the berry-smelling vial, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Energypaw woke with a start, hearing Lysia's voice. "Your Modifications are done." The gentle, golden head-furred female Humani purred gently. Energypaw shot up instantly, finding her tail. Instead of her normal golden tail, she found a beautiful, sleek blue tail. Her paws were the same bright blue color as her new tail, and her eyes were dotted with beautiful stars. She felt very satisfied, grinning to herself. "Now, we will input knowledge into your brain. Lie down, please." Lysia said. Energypaw groaned. Seriously? More sleeping and implanting? Oh, fox-dung. "It will only be for a while, I promise." The Humani added kindly. "How long did the first one take anyway?" Energypaw questioned. "Around a day." Lysia whispered apologetically. Energypaw thought of screaming at this ridiculous time, but settled with an "okay". Sighing, she lay back down in preparation for more of the "sleeping liquid". But this time, Lysia wheeled the long chair out of the room and into a larger one. There were many machines. Energypaw was placed into a capsule-like machine which smelled like flowers. She sniffed happily and fell asleep.

**A.N. Sorry for these super short chapters! Next one will (probably) be longer!**

**xox Petal**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Metalpaw padded steadily out of the Modification Center with Batterystripe. "We'll wait for the others here. Then we'll go home together." Batterystripe mewed, his black-and-white striped dyed pelt ruffled by the light breeze. "Okay." Metalpaw replied half-heartedly, flicking his new platinum-gold tail over his paws. Soon enough, Phonepaw bounded out with her mentor, Videofoot. Metalpaw gasped at the sight of her - the cream-and-gray cat Phonepaw used to be was now light purple and pink! Her unsteady, large paws had been replaced with dainty rose-gold paws and her eyes had been transformed from small blue eyes to big ones that were full of life! Then Energypaw came running towards them, her blue tail flying around. Finally, Networkpaw arrived, sporting a multicolored striped pelt and rainbow-colored tail.

"Let's go back to the dome." Diamondpelt mewed, and the cats walked back to the Clan that was awaiting their arrival. As they entered, cheers went up from the gathered Clan. Greetings were exchanged; and news of Goldfeather's three new kits - Platinumkit, Penkit and Inkkit - was told to the apprentices. Metalpaw felt rather superior looking down at the tiny kits, who were huddled close to their mother. "Metalpaw, it's time for some training." Batterystripe mewed sternly. "Okay." Metalpaw replied, bounding over to his mentor.

"What word is this?" Batterystripe wrote a few letters on a piece of paper. "Ummm…" Metalpaw tried to find it in his newly-gained knowledge. Then something seemed to click into place, and Metalpaw suddenly knew. "CyberCat." He replied, sitting up straight.

"Good. Now what about this one?"

"Ummm… Badger?"

The training went on like this for about 10 minutes when Batterystripe mewed:

"Last one - what's this word?"

"Fox!" Metalpaw was getting better at "finding" words.

"Amazing!" Batterystripe seemed pleased at Metalpaw's skills. "Now, write all the words you have learnt today three times on this piece of paper. It shouldn't be hard." He commanded.

Metalpaw immediately set to work, carefully copying his mentor's neat script. "CyberCat." He muttered to himself as he copied the word. "Badger. Clan. Dog. Modification. Humani. Mouse. Fox." He finally came to the end. "Now you will learn the alphabet." Batterystripe said after looking over Metalpaw's carefully copied words. Then he wrote a letter on another piece of paper. "This is an A. Say it. A…"

**A/N: Anyway, as you can see, each chapter will focus on a different character. The ThunderClan names are mostly based on metals or technology, while the RiverClan names are based on gems and jewels, the WindClan names are based on things in the galaxy and ShadowClan names are based on musical stuff. I got something VERRRRYY interesting planned for the 6th chapter! XD stay tuned!**

~~Petal ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Today, we have a very important announcement. Phonepaw, Networkpaw, Energypaw and Metalpaw have commenced their training and are ready to become full warriors. Mentors; have they done well?"

"Yes" the four mentors called out.

"Then I, Keystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble Code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn.

"Phonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Phonepaw's heart thudded as she wondered what her warrior name would be. "I do." She meowed shakily.

"Then by the powers of my leadership, I give you your warrior name. Phonepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Phonesparkle. ThunderClan honors you, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Keystar dipped her large golden head to lick Phonesparkle. Phonesparkle then padded off into the leader's den to be assigned a Humani. She was so happy that she was now a warrior! Though now they would have to spend time with their Humani, instead of learning. A few minutes later, Networkpaw, Energypaw and Metalpaw had all joined her.

"What are your names?" Energypaw asked excitedly. "Well, I'm Phonesparkle." Phonesparkle said. "I'm Energyrush, Networkpaw is Networkflow and Metalpaw is Metaltail." Energyrush replied. "Wait, if we are now warriors, does that mean four warriors need to become Elders?" Metaltail's eyes grew wide.

"But there are already two Elders, so that means they need to be Taken!" Energypaw mewed, horrified. The four warriors hurriedly looked outside, just in time to see the four oldest warriors, Batterystripe, Silverflash, Redflash and Goldspark move to the Elders' Den. The two current Elders padded outside to be Taken.

"Elders, we thank you for all your service to the Clan. Berrycoat, Harptwinkle, it is time for you to be Taken. Rest in peace." Keystar mewed, her gaze unmuffled by pain. I guess she's used to performing the Ceremony of the Taken. Phonesparkle thought sadly.

Harptwinkle was still young, and had once been but had been fatally injured in a fight with ThunderClan. She decided to join ThunderClan as she was so weak and ShadowClan couldn't provide enough to treat her. Right now, she limped over to Keystar, with hope sparking her gaze. Being Taken meant a new life, and a new chance. This probably meant everything to the young elder; to start over; to begin again… The new warrior wiped away a tear at the thought of never seeing Berrycoat and Harptwinkle again. The Taking process was to ensure a perfect balance of cats. Yes. Everything must be perfect. Phonesparkle thought, steeling herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Networkflow, please wake up." A gentle voice whispered into her ear. "Wake up." Networkflow opened her eyes to see a strange cat standing with her sisters and brother. "What's happening?" She mewed in fright, her voice hoarse. "I promise I will do nothing to hurt you. Come quick!" The cat's voice was urgent. Looking closer, the young warrior saw that the stranger's pelt was starry. Quickly, she jumped up and ran to her. Suddenly she realized that she wasn't in the warriors' den anymore. "You are in StarClan." The starry cat smiled, as if reading her thoughts. "You mean StarClan, like in the nursery stories?" Metaltail gasped. "Well, yes. I am Ivypool, a warrior from a long, long time ago. Before your grandmother was born. Even from before your great-grandmother was born." Ivypool meowed. "I am here to give you an omen."

"Ivypool? What an odd name." Metaltail muttered. "Shh!" Phonesparkle hissed.

Networkpaw suppressed a gasp. "A-An omen?" Energyrush's eyes grew larger in surprise.

"Yes, young one. An omen." Ivypool purred. "A time of difference will come. Four will arise and learn the ways of old, and help the Clans to survive. But the source of energy will change as it learns about the past, and the strong metal will weaken under pressure." She recited.

"Wow." Phonesparkle breathed in awe, staring at Ivypool.

Ivypool's eyes softened. "You are the chosen Four. Because of this omen, you are each assigned a mentor from StarClan. They will teach you everything you need to know for the Clans to survive."

"But we already know everything we need to!" Networkflow mewed confusedly.

"Yeah. What else do we need to know? We're already warriors." Energyrush added.

The StarClan cat sighed. "Let me teach you about the past." Ivypool's tone was serious.

"In the past, cats didn't follow Humani around. The cats that lived in houses were called kittypets by the Clans. We had no relation whatsoever to Humani, we didn't understand them; they didn't understand us. It was peaceful like that. The numbers of the Clans weren't controlled. When a cat was made a warrior, no other cat would die. We fought the other Clans over food, borders and territory. And much more than that.

"We also hunted. We didn't have food set right in front of us by Humani, we had to hunt it. By ourselves. In our apprenticeship, we didn't read fancy Humani words or learn Humani things. Instead, we were trained to hunt, fight and follow the warrior code. The medicine cats didn't dabble in fancy medicines. In the past we always used natural resources to treat the injured or the unwell, like comfrey leaves for broken bones, or catmint for greencough.

"The forest was our home, not the little round things you call domes. We had to fight over territory between the four Clans and unlike now, cats would actually die from time to time. They would die in battle, die from sickness… The leader had nine lives to use in battle and to lead the Clan, unlike now, when Keystar, Sapphirestar, Asteroidstar and Flutestar are all like you young cats, who only have one life."

Ivypool paused to take a breath. "I know it's a lot to take in, young warriors, but you are part of Jayfeather's omen. There is so much more for you to learn." Ivypool sighed, gazing at the four warriors.

"So who will our mentors be?" Metaltail asked eagerly. "Are they going to be StarClan cats?" Networkflow asked, endless questions running through her head. How had they hunted? How had they - well, lived?

"I know you have many questions, but those will all be answered by your mentor." Ivypool licked the top of Networkflow's fuzzy head. Behind them, four shadowy, starry cats arrived.

"Oh, here come your mentors!" Ivypool meowed with satisfaction.

"Yes, we're here." A tom growled.

"Come out, then!" Ivypool snapped, but her eyes were twinkling.

"What if our mentors are scary?" Networkflow shivered, her green eyes wary. "I don't think they will be scary. After all, we are the chosen Four. I think they would give us the best mentors they have in StarClan." Phonesparkle meowed straightforwardly [Is that even a word?] to her sister.

"Phonesparkle, Networkflow, Energyrush, Metaltail, here are your mentors. They will teach you everything you need to know about the past, for the time is darkening. There will soon not be peace anymore." Ivypool meowed urgently.

"Phonesparkle, your mentor is Firestar." Out stepped a flame-red tom. Ivypool turned to him. "Firestar, may you pass on all you know to Phonesparkle." Firestar dipped his head towards Phonesparkle ceremoniously and they stood beside Ivypool.

Networkflow's mentor would be announced next. She hoped it wouldn't be a scary cat who had killed lots of cats, for that would be uncomfortable for Networkflow.

"Don't worry, Networkflow." Firestar purred, seeing the look on her face. "Your mentor is one of the best warriors I've ever trained."

"Firestar is correct. I will be your mentor." Announced a dark brown tabby tom, stepping out of the shadows.

Networkflow felt a little frightened at the sight of the large tom, but instantly felt reassured and excited when he told her his name.

"I am Bramblestar. I was the leader after noble Firestar." He meowed, gesturing in Firestar's direction. "I expect you know the stories of my children, Goldenfire and."

Goldenfire and Sunstorm were two legendary warriors. Networkflow didn't know much about them, but she knew that they were legendary.

"Goldenfire was named after my mother, Goldenflower." Bramblestar sighed as if remembering a sad moment. "Goldenfire and Sunstorm, along with Tinywhisper defeated the Dark Forest in the second Dark Forest War."

"Dark Forest?" Networkflow asked, puzzled. "What's a Dark Forest?"

"They were a group of evil warriors who had been bad in their life, and when they died they didn't go to StarClan, they went to the Dark Forest. They recruited Clan cats to fight against the Clans. One of those cats was me." Ivypool explained quickly.

"Energyrush, your mentor is Lionblaze." Bramblestar mewed as a large well-muscled golden tom padded out. He looked exactly the same as Energyrush! "Finally, Metaltail. We have decided to give you Bluestar as your mentor." Firestar announced and a blue-tinted she-cat stepped out.

"We'll teach you everything you need to know, I promise." Bluestar meowed. "Dawn is coming. You need to go. We'll be by your side, anytime." Ivypool whispered, and StarClan faded from Networkflow's eyes.

**A/N: I know this is a bit long but next one is more interesting! Keep supporting, I want us to get to 20 reviews!**

**Petal, OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ahhh" Phonesparkle yawned from right next to Energyrush, her eyes bleary. Suddenly, she shot up straight.

"Did I imagine that dream or what?" She whispered to Energyrush.

"You didn't, there was a real StarClan cat!" Metaltail hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Photofilm queried, sitting up. She tilted her black head to one side.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go to see Keystar to see where we need to go." Phonesparkle flicked her long tail and walked out hastily with her siblings. They passed the medicine cat den on their way to Keystar's den, seeing Candlewax still sleeping. They filtered themselves through the many warriors preparing to go to their Humani.

As the siblings reached Keystar's den, they saw Diamondpelt coming out, looking jubilant. "I'm going to be a queen!" She purred happily. "Great!" Energyrush answered half-heartedly. They squeezed themselves through the narrow tunnel that led to the leader's den.

"Hello." Keystar mewed a greeting.

"Keystar, where are we supposed to go?" Networkflow asked.

"You will all be going to Lily Estates." Keystar replied after searching through some records.

"Ooh" Energyrush breathed. "We'll be going to a real Estate!" Metaltail's eyes glimmered excitedly from next to her.

"Right, all the warriors are leaving right now, so you should hustle along. Follow Internetstep and Screenfur. They're going to Sea Estates, which is close to Lily Estates." Keystar added.

Just as the four were about to leave, Keystar stopped them. "Before I forget, here's your schedule-cuff. It shows when you should be where, and it also shows the time." Keystar handed the delicate cuffs over to them.

The new warriors ran out of the leader's den and went to find the two cats. Screenfur and Internetstep were just munching down some breakfast, and upon seeing the warriors, jumped to their paws and walked over to them.

"Hi!" Screenfur greeted. Her fur had been half-burned off at a young age, so she had a silver screen plastered over her pelt. "You're going with us, right? Well, we're leaving at 8:00 because Sea Estates and Lily Estates only need around 15 minutes to go there. I assume you have a schedule-cuff?" Internetstep added.

"Yes, we do." Phonesparkle replied eagerly. She couldn't wait to go see her assigned Humani! Metaltail checked his schedule-cuff, unsteadily balancing on only three paws. "It's only 7:30 right now. We still have 30 minutes." He reported, setting his paw back down.

* * *

"CyberCats, we still have 3 more minutes and then we have to go! We can't be late, or it won't be perfect!" Internetstep yowled to the other warriors, who were currently lazing around. Upon hearing his cry, Screenfur, Phonesparkle and her siblings instantly got to their paws. "Let's go now. It's better to be early than to be late." Screenfur meowed. So the six cats set off, going through the tunnel-like opening to the ThunderClan dome. They proceeded to walk through the forest, and after a while, two neat rows of sea-green living cubes appeared in the near distance. "That's Sea Estates. We'll send you to Lily Estates before we go back there." Screenfur mewed as they got closer. Phonesparkle looked at her schedule-cuff. "We have to be there at… 8:30, according to my schedule. Apparently, it's now… 8:23." She meowed slowly, squinting at the small words. "You're correct." Energyrush mewed, quickly flashing a glance at her own schedule-cuff.

"Right, so no more chatting, there's still a few more minutes to go until we arrive!" Internetstep mewed sternly.

Sooner or later, they were gazing up at the opaque pinkish-purple cubes that made up Lily Estates.

"Let's see… Phonesparkle, you're going to Cube 17; Networkflow, you're going to Cube 22; Metaltail is going to Cube 8 and Energyrush is going to Cube 2." Screenfur announced after looking closely at her schedule-cuff, settling down onto the pink steps of the Lobby. "You have to wait here to be taken to Orientation. We're going to Sea Estates now; do you mind being by yourselves?" Internetstep instructed. "Okay." Networkflow answered, winking at Phonesparkle. Without a word, the sister and brother left and they were alone.

"Right, about the omen." Energyrush leaned in.

"Yeah. I wonder what…" Metaltail's voice trailed off as a female Humani dressed in a white shirt and black skirt walked briskly towards them. "Hello. Are you Phonesparkle, Networkflow, Metaltail and" She looked down at her clipboard. "Energyrush?"

"Yes." Metaltail replied slowly, trying to make use of his Humani Knowledge.

" I am Helia, the Estate Manager. Welcome to Lily Estates. I trust you know which cube you're going to?" She kneeled down and asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes, we know already, an older cat from our Clan told us already." Energyrush meowed in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

"I will take you to Orientation in each of your cubes." The Humani said. She then bundled all of them into a small basket-type thing, and walked off. Helia walked out of the Lobby and, after a few twists and turns, into a long, paved path which was lined with the magenta cubes they had seen earlier. The female Humani knocked on the door that had a hologrammed "2" printed on it.

A young Humani opened the door, and upon seeing Helia, he squealed in delight. "Mama! It's our CyberCat!" An older woman came to the door, holding an i22 tablet. "Hello, Helia. You have come to deliver our CyberCat, no?" She asked in a Ferna [French] accent.

Before Phonesparkle could say "Goodbye", Energyrush had been lifted up and given to the older woman. "Meow!" Energypaw mewed in surprise.

* * *

Not long after, they had reached Cube 17 and the only cats left in the basket were Phonesparkle and Networkflow. They traded excited looks as Helia knocked on the hologrammed "17" of the door. Phonesparkle was lifted up into the air, and she closed her eyes as nausea overcame her. Suddenly she was flipped back upright, and Phonesparkle dared herself to open her eyes a little. But her eyes flew open instantly, for the Humani standing in front of her was no other than the one who had saved Paperpelt.

A/N: Oooooh! A cliffhanger there! What will happen? And what happened to Paperpelt? I will make another chapter about Phonesparkle coz we need to find out who's the Humani who saved her!

~Petal


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Phonesparkle shut her eyes tightly again and recalled the past:

_She had only been a kit when Paperpelt had mysteriously gone missing. They had sent out a search party and found her, heavily bleeding and unconscious for an unknown reason. They got her back to the dome, but she was dying. Phonesparkle had cried for her mother, but even Candlewax had said she wasn't going to live. Thankfully, just then a Doctor passed, and seeing Paperpelt she used high technology - a luxury CyberCats weren't allowed to have - to heal her. Since then, the whole Clan had been thankful that she had come by, but they had never seen him again._

The Humani's eyes grew wide as she stared at Phonesparkle. "Excuse me, miss?" Helia coughed, her violet hair sparking. "Oh, yes?" The young woman stuttered. "Please do a techno-check so that we can authorize you." Helia repeated. While they were doing the techwork, Phonesparkle whispered to Networkflow, who had stuck her head out to observe the process.

"Networkflow, this is the Humani that saved Paperpelt!" She hissed.

"What? But…" Networkflow's voice faded as her sister was placed into the Humani's hands. The door of the cube closed, and Phonesparkle was left with the woman.

"You're Phonekit, right? My, you've grown so much!" She said in a pleasant Noren [Irish] accent.

"I'm Phonesparkle now." Phonesparkle mewed.

"Well then, Phonesparkle, would you like to see my family?" The Humani said just as a young girl ran into the room. "Well, I'm Sherenia, and this is my youngest daughter Carenna, or Renna. She's a Tiny."

"You mean you have more children?" Phonesparkle questioned.

"Yes, there's Kelless, a Big; Polyer, a Small; Laceana, the middle child; Deno, our second son and Carenna, our smallest." Sherenia explained. A small boy and older girl walked into the room. Seeing Phonesparkle, the little boy cheered. "Yay! We finally have a CyberCat!"

"Shh." The older girl said, a smile wrinkling the corners of her eyes. "What's your name?" She asked.

Phonesparkle instantly decided she liked this girl. "My name is Phonesparkle." She meowed almost automatically in Humani Speak.

"I'm Kelless." The girl's braided brown hair swooped onto the CyberCat as Kelless hugged Phonesparkle.

**A/N: This chapter is really short because the parts about the cats' services to the Humani and everything isn't really important. And, it's boring.**

**~littletinycloudxox**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Energyrush padded back to the dome from Service with tired paws. She worked for a kind Humani couple, Farer and Hailess who had tried to make things easier for her, but it still seemed like a lot of work to her. The CyberCat had to do errands, wash the dishes…

"Energy-rush!" A familiar voice hissed, cutting into her thoughts.

"Wha-" She turned around and saw a hazy figure standing in the bushes. "Lionblaze?" She gasped.

"Tonight you and your siblings will go to StarClan in your dreams for a training session." The figure whispered hurriedly. Energyrush was so excited her amber eyes shimmered with delight.

"You are excited, no?" Lionblaze purred fondly. "Then I will see you in StarClan tonight." Just as fast as it had arrived, the hazy figure dissolved.

* * *

Energyrush finally allowed herself to close her eyes. I'm going to go to StarClan to train! She cheered in her head.

Something made the young cat open her eyes. She was in StarClan! Bramblestar and the other mentors stood in front of her, waiting for them. Looking around the clearing, she saw that her siblings were also there with her.

"Tonight, we will start our first training sessions." Lionblaze rumbled. "Please try to learn as much as you can, for we can sense a dark time coming soon."

Energyrush walked over to Bramblestar excitedly, anticipating the learning that would follow. "Well, us StarClan cats have devised a simple plan so you can learn everything you need to know. First up, let's start with when you are born."

Energyrush thought for a moment. "We are made when two cats are paired. Then we're born from eggs as the customized kits our parents wanted." She mewed, remembering what her mentor had told her.

"My turn now. Kits were not born from eggs. We were made when two cats loved each other."

Energyflow felt curious at this sentence. How could two cats love each other like a mother loved her kits?

The training went on until suddenly, Lionblaze stopped. "You had better be going home now. Dawn is coming!" He meowed.

"Okay. Will we have another training session tomorrow night?" Energyflow asked. "Sure!" Lionblaze replied happily. He was happy that his apprentice wanted to learn more.

Energyflow curled up tight, and soon she was back in her own nest in the ThunderClan dome.

"Hey." Someone nudged her. Energyflow blinked blearily. "What?" She said, turning around to find Networkflow. "It's almost time to go." Networkflow hissed. "Okay, coming." Energyflow stumbled out of the den and followed Networkflow outside.


End file.
